


Hot Runner

by FunandFictional



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFictional/pseuds/FunandFictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i was watching that hot jogger while driving out of the neighborhood but got distracted and crashed but i just woke up in a hospital room and said hot jogger is at my bedside because apparently they’re the one who called the ambulance” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Runner

It was too early in the morning. Way too early. Well, at least there wasn’t any traffic at 6.

Driving along, you were amazed at all the people who were already out being productive. Maybe if you forced yourself to go to bed earlier, you could be one of them… 

You groaned as you turned a corner and the sunlight partially blinded you. Nope. Couldn’t be one of them.

As you drove along, you passed the park. There were some early birds walking around. Even some people on bikes and running.

Stopping at a light, you turned to watch the people as you waited. Watching, you saw a muscular, blonde man pass by your window. Your eyes widened as you watched him stop to look at his watch.

He was definitely attractive. Obviously muscular, you wondered why he even bothered with the t-shirt that was practically a second skin. He was glancing down, so you couldn’t see his face, but at least he had great hair. 

You jumped when you heard a car honk behind you. Distracted, you glanced up and saw the light was green and no car in front of you. Without bothering to look, you quickly pressed hard on the gas. 

Apparently, today just wasn’t your day. As you went through, another car ran a red and was coming right at you. You swerved to avoid the oncoming car, but you must have run into the stoplight. You closed your eyes as you felt the impact. You felt your head bump against something hard and began to feel dizzy.

Head aching, you heard yelling. Someone was shouting out orders, but you couldn’t tell who. Sounded like a man, but the voice was muddled. You felt yourself being carefully pulled at, but passed out quickly after.

Opening your eyes, you immediately shut them. The fluorescent lights were too bright and your head ached. Disoriented, you slowly opened your eyes and tried to let them adjust. 

Blinking a few times, you groaned. Your head hurt badly. You closed your eyes again as your head continued to ache.

“Would you like me to call the doctor?” A male voice asked you.

You nodded and reached up to clutch your head. “It hurts.”

You heard movement next to you and someone click something. Probably calling a nurse.

“Is there something I can help you with?” A female voice asked from further away.

“I think she is beginning to wake up. Is it possible to give her more pain medication?”

“Oh, of course. Here,” You heard rustling on the right side of your bed. “There we go. Now, if you need anything else, just let me know.”

“Thank-you,” he replied.

After a little bit, your pain began to subside. Slowly opening your eyes again, you glanced around. 

You were confused to see a blonde man sitting in a chair beside you. He gave you a shy smile and nodded at you.

“Hello, I see you’re starting to feel better.”

You frowned at him. “Um, hi. Do I know you?” you asked the man. He looked kinda familiar, but you feel like you definitely would have remembered that handsome of a face.

He chuckled and shook his head. “No, I just happened to be nearby when you were hit. Thought it would be better if you at least woke up to someone who could tell you what happened. I know how waking up in an unfamiliar place can be confusing.”

“Oh, I know you!” You suddenly exclaimed.

He scratched the back of his head with his hand. “I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. But, I should still formally introduce myself. I’m Steve Rogers, also known as Captain Ame…”

“You’re the hot runner!” You clamped your hands over your mouth as your face reddened.

Steve looked shocked at your outburst. “What?”

“Wait, did you just say that you’re Captain America?” Staring at his face, he did resemble the hero that you had seen on the news.

He smirked at you. “I am. Nice to meet you, Miss…” he trailed off and looked at you expectantly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m (Y/N). It is really nice to meet you.”

“It is nice to meet you too, (Y/N).”

You gave him a shy smile. “So, I’ll be able to tell all my friends that Captain America saved me?” you joked.

“I don’t know if I can really take all the credit. The doctors have done much more than I have.”

“Is there anything majorly wrong?” 

Steve gave you a reassuring smile. “No, just a bad bump on your head. The pain killers are just for that. They said that it shouldn’t be anything too serious and you could probably leave once you were awake. You’ll need to sign yourself out and you won’t be able to drive home.”

You remembered now. The car crash. Your poor car. “Shit,” you groaned.

“Language,” Steve said almost immediately.

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Sorry? Didn’t mean to offend you?” 

Steve looked shocked and quickly shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. Just an inside joke. Ignore that.”

You laughed. “Okay. So, Steve. Can I borrow some cash for a cab? I don’t know where my bag is.”

Standing up, Steve went to the corner of the room. Going to a chair, he lifted up your bag. “I made sure to grab it for you.”

“Thank-you!” Steve brought it over to you. You checked inside and found that everything was fine.

“Oh, and I should mention. The driver that almost hit you is fine, but I made sure the police knew what happened. They should have information if you need it for insurance.”

You smiled widely at him. “Thank-you so much, Steve. How can I repay you? I feel like I need to do something for you.”

He shook his head. “No need. Just doing my job.”

You paused to think. “Fine, but can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course.”

“Can you walk me home? I did just get more pain medication and I would feel a lot safer with Captain America escorting me back,” you bit your lip and tried to do puppy-dog eyes.

Steve laughed and nodded. “Alright, that’s fine. But, that’ll be overtime. As payment for that, maybe we can go grab something to eat?” He looked at you for approval.

“I think that would be an acceptable form of payment. Shall we be going, Captain?” you asked as you began to climb out of the hospital bed.

“Right this way.” He motioned with his hands. You chuckled and linked arms with him as you walked out of the room.


End file.
